Fireworks Through Car Windows
by meichan26
Summary: Greg convinces Sara to watch the fireworks with him, and in the end they create a few of their own


**Fireworks Through Car Windows**

Warnings- Fluff, corniness

Disclaimer- I don't own CSI, just this story's plot

"This isn't fair." Greg Sanders mumbled dejectedly as he followed Sara Sidle out of the lab building and into the cool evening air.

"What isn't?" The brunette glanced back at him as they made their way toward their car.

"It's the Fourth of July and we have to work a shooting- indoors!"

"So?" She frowned, not understanding his reasoning.

"It's the Fourth of July, Sara."

"You already said that."

"Fireworks?"

"So what, Greg? The casinos set off fireworks all the time." She shrugged, unlocking the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"It's not the same." Greg continued after taking his normal position in the passenger's seat. "The fireworks are special tonight." He glanced over at her and saw that she still wasn't impressed. "I used to wait all year for the fireworks when I was little. It was the highlight of my summer. Don't tell me you never waited excitedly for it to get dark on the fourth."

"When I was five, maybe. I think I've outgrown that phase." Sara turned on the car and put it in gear. "I just don't find the fireworks all that fascinating anymore." She explained, steering the car out of the lab parking lot and in the direction of their crime scene.

"You're missing out, Sara." He shook his head, gazing out the window at the bursts of light in the distance. "I think we get so wrapped up in our lives that we forget to enjoy simple things- like fireworks, or friends, or sunsets, for example."

"Unfortunately, that's part of growing up. Other things take precedence. We don't have the time to enjoy those things."

"I think it's our own fault. We make our lives so complicated that we can't take the time. Sometimes, we just need to stop and smell the rose, so to speak." Greg glanced from her to the fireworks. "I'm lucky that I work with some of my closest friends. I get to see you guys everyday."

"I'll agree with that." She gave him a small smile.

He continued to stare out the window as they drove on in silence. The weaving throughout the city streets brought them close, practically under some of the bursts of light.

"Hey, Sara. Pull over."

"Okay…" She gave him a questioning glance but did as he requested. "You alright?"

"Yeah." As soon as the car was stopped, he undid his seatbelt and exited.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, following him out of the car and watching him from across the hood.

"Enjoying the fireworks."

"Greg…" She sighed disapprovingly.

"Come on, Sar. Just relax for five minutes. No one will know the difference." He gave her a grin as he climbed up onto the hood of the car. "Relax…" He repeated, seeing her apprehensive expression. "Come on."

He scooted toward the center of the hood and held a hand out to her.

"Fine. Five minutes." She sighed reluctantly, accepting his hand and climbing up next to him.

"You won't regret it." Greg assured her, leaning back against the windshield to gaze up at the sky.

"You're crazy."

"Then so are you. You're up here, too."

"It was your idea."

"Sara, are you going to watch the fireworks or not? You've already missed half the good ones." He laughed, glancing from her to a large red firework that had just lit up the dark sky.

She watched him uncertainly for a moment before sighing again and leaning back on the windshield next to him, not noticing Greg's victorious grin.

Both were silent for many minutes, lost in the wonder of the colored lights that danced and sparkled about them. Every once and a while, Greg would steal a quick look at her to watch the way the fireworks were reflected in her eyes, but was careful never to be caught gazing at her.

"It's a heart…" Sara said with soft awe as a large pink firework exploded in the shape of a heart.

"Pretty, isn't it?" He looked over at her, unsure of why he had chosen to lower his voice to slightly more than a whisper.

"Yeah…" She turned her head to face him. "Thank you, Greg."

"For what?"

"Making me take the time to enjoy this."

"Everyone should take the time to watch the fireworks."

She shrugged. "I was thinking more than just the fireworks." She gave him a sheepish smile. "I've enjoyed just spending the time with you."

"So have I." He returned her smile with one of his own.

Suddenly, the fireworks above them were forgotten as they stared silently into each other's eyes.

Time seemed to stop as they found themselves leaning closer, hesitating uncertainly, only inches apart. When Greg closed that gap between them and kiss her, he discovered fireworks that made the ones in the sky pale in comparison.


End file.
